Rubis sur Cendres
by Aastel
Summary: Londres, époque contemporaine. J Watson est un médecin légiste nouvellement appointé au Met après une carrière de militaire. DI Greg Lestrade en plein divorce découvre le côté étrange de son DS Sally Donovan. Sherlock, Molly, Anthea, Mycroft et les autres vampires du clan tentent de découvrir qui se cache derrière les meurtres de leurs semblables. Suite d'Origines.


— Incandescent —

Chapitre 1

Le monde grouillait dans l'open space, occupé par des appels, les dernières nouvelles affichées sur grands écrans fins, les tweets non-stop qui défilaient sur un autre et une paire de talons haut-perchés qui frappaient le sol carrelé de ces locaux stériles en l'absence de la fourmilière habituelle d'un matin de lundi en plein octobre.

Le claquement continuait tandis que la personne qui les portait fièrement passait sa tête à la lourde chevelure crépue ici et là sans trouver ce qu'elle recherchait.

— Donovan! Il n'est pas là, cria une voix masculine.

La tête à la lourde chevelure crépue ignora l'interjection et s'engouffra entre deux photocopieuses en pleine utilisation. Deux hommes en uniformes du Metropolitan baillaient la bouche grande ouverte. Eux aussi, elle les ignorait, préférant parcourir de ses yeux d'un regard brun profond les autres bureaux. Elle ne trouva toujours pas celui qu'elle recherchait.

— Il doit être à la morgue! Avec ce nouveau médecin... Ou légiste... Le... Wesson? Non, Watton? lui cria un collègue.

— Watson idiot! Watson! James Watson! interjeta un autre.

— John Watson! Mais vous ne suivez rien et vous prétendez vouloir aider Detective Donovan? Désolé Sally, c'est qu'il est lundi et que ce weekend, on a beaucoup... ajouta un troisième. Les trois hommes commencèrent à se taper dessus avec des paquets de dossiers. Quelques feuilles s'envolèrent dans les airs.

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et quittait avec précipitation l'open space pour l'ascenseur qu'elle emprunta en trombe. La jeune femme à la peau foncée rajusta son chemisier qu'elle trouvait trop étriqué et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent sous l'impatience. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol de l'ascenseur, autre indicateur de son humeur agitée.

— Ah! Sally! On allait justement te chercher! Tu connais Watson? John Watson? Il va aider à la morgue. C'est un spécialiste des blessures de guerre en partie grâce à son expérience sur les champs de bat...

L'homme à la chevelure courte et grisonnante ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par l'enveloppe semi-ouverte qu'elle lui balança au torse et qu'il manqua de laisser tomber.

— Boss. Excusez mes manières. Mais voilà. J'ai trouvé ça sur mon bureau ce matin. Ca devrait être pour vous mais le service courrier étant ce qu'il est... et mon impatience pour ce genre d'enveloppe...

Elle ne prit pas la peine de terminer, comprenant qu'il fallait mieux que son boss découvre par lui-même le contenu de l'enveloppe qui lui avait donné le coup de boost de la journée. C'était qu'elle attendait cela depuis des mois. Non, des années même. Parce que son boss, elle l'adorait. Pas comme un potentiel amant, oh que non. Mais davantage comme un mentor. A ses yeux, il méritait tellement mieux.

L'autre homme qu'elle avait pris soin d'ignorer jusqu'à présent s'était placé à ses côtés. John Watson, si elle avait bien compris. Bien entendu qu'elle l'avait compris. Ses sens bien plus aiguisés que celui des humains lambdas lui conféraient un avantage supérieur bienvenue dans la profession qu'elle exerçait en ces temps modernes. Ce Watson n'était pas bien grand, à peu près de sa taille, talons compris. Il était blond, bouille de garçon presque sans âge et au regard teinté d'une mélancolie qu'elle reconnaissait chez ceux ayant côtoyé la mort de près.

Pendant ce temps, elle observait du coin de l'oeil son boss changer trop fois de couleurs.

— Je suis désolée pour vous, boss. Bien que je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle plus qu'excellente, si je puis me permettre, dit-elle en croisant les bras tout en se reprochant en silence l'usage d'un langage trop désuet pour le Londres des années 2010. Ses anciennes habitudes lui menaient la vie dure.

— Donovan... Vous avez ouvert mon courrier...

C'était comme ça que son boss réagissait? Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'envie irrésistible d'éclater de rire chatouillant ses entrailles. Un regard de John Watson l'en dissuada pourtant. Cet homme l'intriguait. Elle le trouvait presque... Non, il était parfaitement humain. Mais quand même... Elle...

Voilà. Elle ressentait quelque chose de très familier chez lui, un sentiment identique à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'on l'avait assignée deux ans de cela auprès du Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, son actuel boss. Qui, à présent, s'était presque effondré à terre à la lecture du document. Sally voulut tellement le prendre par les bras et le secouer de toutes ses forces pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pour le meilleur.

— Enfin, elle demande le divorce. C'est une bénédiction! avoua-t-elle à voix haute, las de devoir encore subir ce regard de chiot égaré que lui lançait son boss de manière presque quotidienne.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le désarroi de Lestrade, n'ayant elle-même jamais connu de situation similaire. Sa moitié, elle l'avait acquise à un âge adolescent de manière tout à fait brusque. Sa première et sa dernière. C'était ainsi pour les gens de son espèce.

— Ah... Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous aussi, Lestrade, ajouta le médecin en se tordant les mains.

Sally le trouvait un peu étrange en société. Encore une fois, elle s'en trouva attendrie par cette attitude. Tout comme celle de son boss qui tenait toujours le document avec peur.

— Bon. Trêve de bavardages. Le DCI nous convoque également dans son bureau. Il semble qu'on a un nouveau cadavre déchiqueté sous les bras, ajouta-t-elle en retirant le maudit document des mains tremblantes de son boss léthargique.

Elle hocha de la tête en direction de Watson pour lui signifier son implication bienvenue dans l'affaire et, avec une force presque surhumaine, elle tira le DI Lestrade en direction de l'ascenseur.

*xXx*

Le ciel teinté d'un bleu absolument divin donnait le tournis à sa vision peu habituée au style de vie diurne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable. Donovan lui avait envoyé une série de messages. Entre deux exclamations enjouées sur le divorce enfin annoncée de son boss, elle avait détaillé les éléments de l'affaire en cours.

Ils étaient tous aux aguets au sujet de cette affaire. Les similitudes avec ce qu'il s'était passé des années auparavant intriguaient Sherlock et inquiétait toute la bande.

Le vampire envoya un réponse courte cryptée à son informatrice non sans un sourire en coin. Si seulement ils savaient que Donovan était bien plus compétente qu'elle ne prétendait l'être.

— Tu as encore du mal à te faire à l'idée de la voir parmi ses paires, dit une voix féminine à ses côtés.

Sherlock baissa son regard sur la chevelure flamboyante de Molly qui avait revêtu un manteau léger par-dessus son attirail banal. Elle savait de mieux en mieux se comporter comme une femme moderne du XXIème siècle. Lui-même éprouvait encore quelques difficultés. On l'épiait dans la rue pour ses choix vestimentaires toujours aussi extravagants et sa personnalité difficile.

— Elle est humaine. C'est à sa place d'être parmi les humains, répondit-il.

— Sauf si on prend en considération sa situation amoureuse, ses sens, son âge et ses habitudes bien trop vampiriques, murmura Molly dans un volume que seule l'ouïe extrêmement fine des vampires et de leurs âmes-soeurs pouvait capter.

— Elle a encore du mal à parler comme les gens de son temps, mais le reste y est. Et puis, c'est parfait qu'elle soit membre du Met avec ce qu'il se passe.

— Tu sais qu'elle entre en vendetta lorsqu'on parle de cette histoire...

Sherlock n'était pas étranger à ce sentiment. Lui-même éprouvait une rage folle à la moindre insinuation sur l'affaire des meurtres de l'entre deux-guerres. Ils avaient perdu Han He, gagné un nouveau membre bien trop jeune et Ai avait rencontré son âme-soeur.

— Depuis que Sally est passée Detective Sergeant, Ai se fait un sang d'encre tous les jours... Jeu de mot à part, se plaignit Molly en s'emmitouflant davantage dans son manteau.

Sherlock se résolut à ne jamais se lier à un humain, quitte à être considéré pour l'éternité comme un gamin aux yeux de la société vampirique. Car depuis que Ai Han avait rencontré Dalia Long rebaptisée Sally Donovan depuis son arrivée au Met, la vampire passait davantage de temps à suivre les mouvements de sa dulcinée par caméras interposés qu'à servir la science et la technologie pour lesquels elle vivait une passion géniale.

— Sally s'en sort à merveille et Ai devrait arrêter de la suivre tout le temps. On aurait presque dit Mycroft avec toi, plaisanta Molly.

Sherlock grimaça à l'évocation de son frère et de ses manies étranges. Heureusement, ce dernier avait quitté le Royaume-Uni à la veille de la chute du mur de Berlin pour les tropiques de l'Italie et de ses mafias napolitaines qu'il trouvait très divertissant. Seule Anthea l'avait suivi, éternelle acolyte et meilleure amie de Mycroft Holmes.

— Je viens de recevoir un message de Sally... Dalia. Elle nous envoie les photos du cadavre. Tu devrais voir ça aussi, fit Molly en lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone portable.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'image haute définition que les portables supportaient ces dernières années. Ai y avait ajouté une touche plus vampirique aux iPhone et autres appareils Android conçus par les humains. Des capteurs sensibles à la biologie vampirique, un réseau parallèle intraçable et surtout, d'autres fonctionnalités qui n'existent pas encore chez les humains. Comme cette option d'immersion en situation réelle par transmission VR qu'ils utilisaient pour se repérer dans l'espace.

— Tu es mieux placé que moi pour analyser ces blessures, murmura Molly.

Sherlock acquiesça à moitié. Molly Hooper-Han était l'une des meilleures dans la profession de médecin légiste en raison de son expérience plus que centenaire et ses prédispositions à la patience. Il lui manquait cependant ce trait de génie qu'on retrouvait chez les frères Holmes. D'où ses questions.

— C'est fait par un vampire, aucun doute là-dessus. On doit tenir Dalia au courant, répondit-il.

— Elle l'est. C'est pour cela qu'elle nous l'envoie. Elle veut qu'on s'y mette dessus de manière plus imposante. Sherlock, je pense qu'on doit rassembler les membres du groupe à Londres, proposa Molly en rangeant son portable dans une poche secrète de son pantalon.

*xXx*

Son humeur s'était assombrie au fur et à mesure des messages échangés avec Molly qu'elle suspectait être avec Sherlock. Depuis son entrée au Met, le cadet Holmes et Molly avaient pris pour habitude de la couvrir à Londres. Non pas qu'elle était fâchée, loin de là. Elle les savait extrêmement possessifs et protecteur. Son métier au sein du Met à la criminelle n'était pas sans danger. Et depuis qu'elle était passée Sergeant, elle attisait encore plus les élans protecteurs de ses amis vampires.

Son frère vivait à deux rues de chez elle. Sherlock, Molly l'épiaient à longueur de journée. Mycroft et Anthea se tenaient au courant de l'Italie en traçant ses faits et geste par satellite et qui savait quoi d'autres. Quant à Ai, Sally-Dalia n'osait même pas y penser.

Les deux femmes avaient pris le temps de se découvrir avant de se lier officiellement. Il avait d'abord fallu comprendre et accepter son statut d'âme-soeur en même temps que veiller sur la nouvelle naissance vampirique de son frère, Tony qui se faisait appeler à présent Nathan. Puis, vint le temps des études. Avec ses nouveaux amis, Dalia eut le temps et les moyens d'aller à l'université pour étudier la littérature anglaise, tandis que son frère fut envoyé en formation de rattrapage avant de pouvoir la rejoindre. Cinq longues années où Ai parcourut des kilomètres pour la voir presque tous les jours. Ce temps leur fut précieux. Dalia put grandir et vieillir un peu. Ai put prendre le temps de la connaitre et rester en vie par la consommation de son sang. Elle se lièrent lorsque le temps fut bon. Avant tout par amitié, car Dalia-Sally ne comprenait rien à l'amour.

Lentement, cette amitié devint plus. A Woodstock, Dalia embrassa Ai pour la première fois. Durant les années disco, elle se découvrirent amantes. Leur histoire avait un peu suivi la libéralisation des moeurs et l'instauration de ce qu'on appelle désormais la femme moderne. A présent, elles étaient mariées au nom de la loi britannique. Dalia portait une fière alliance.

Elle se tourna vers le bureau de son boss qui était penché sur les photos de la scène de crime. Elle savait pourtant qu'il songeait plus à la fin de son long et inutile mariage. Jetant un regard attendri sur son alliance, elle savait qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais ce même destin. Ai et elle étaient liées pour l'éternité.

*xXx*

Anthea jeta le énième coup d'oeil furtif à sa droite. Y était emmitouflé dans un long manteau pardessus trop chaud pour ce temp automnal, Mycroft Holmes. Ce dernier s'était assoupi à défaut de pouvoir s'endormir.

L'appel de Molly les avait poussé à abandonner tous leurs travaux sur le champ pour attraper le premier vol à destination de Londres. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas dû attendre longtemps. Malheureusement, c'était un vol commercial. Anthea savait que son maudit ami de vampire ne s'était pas alimenté depuis une bonne longue semaine. En la présence d'autant de passagers, ce dernier vivait un martyr cynique.

— Tant pis pour toi. Je te l'avait prévenu. Si tu avais avalé ce verre hier, tu ne serais pas aussi... morbide, lui lança-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

Ce dernier plaqua l'oreiller à l'effigie de la compagnie aérienne contre son visage et se tourna vers son hublot, s'écrasant davantage contre la paroi.

— Recroqueville-toi et cache-toi derrière ce coussin Myc'! Avec la longueur de ton corps et l'espace qui te reste, ça ne sert vraiment à rien. Tu ressembles à une énorme peluche du géant Dalton, tu sais, dans Lucky Luke!

Elle sortit en plus son portable et prit quelques photos de son ami boudeur.

*xXx*

Sally Donovan épiait par-dessus son épaule. Depuis deux heures, sa moitié vampirique Ai Han l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Cette dernière s'était faite passer pour un conseiller technique d'une société impliquée dans un cambriolage.

Les vampires, ces êtres surnaturels aux prédispositions surréalistes et dotés d'un tempérament possessif hors du commun.

Sally se détourna rapidement, non sans avoir senti le regard insistant de Ai sur elle. Tout cela parce que Molly et Sherlock avaient jugé sage d'informer à toute la bande de la situation des meurtres. Et voilà que depuis deux semaines, la bande s'était réfugiée dans le monstrueux hôtel particulier situé dans le quartier de Mayfair en plein coeur de Londres et appartenant à Mycroft Holmes. Ce dernier avait déjà repris ses activités de consultant auprès du gouvernement britannique sous les rires narquois de Sherlock.

— Donovan! Arrête de révasser et viens ici. Tout de suite! entendit-elle crier en sa direction.

En quelques secondes, alors qu'elle pensait à sa situation, la fourmilière du Met était devenue une jungle sauvage.

— DONOVAN!

Son boss s'énervait. Sally jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers Ai qui affichait une étrange expression, presque teintée d'horreur.

— Dono...

— Oui, boss! cria-t-elle, tremblante d'effroi.

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le mouvement de foule, non sans se quitter des yeux. La plus âgée semblait être possédée d'une énergie morbide. L'humaine des deux avait compris que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire.

Et tandis que la foule se précipitait vers les ascenseurs, que son boss criait des ordres à tout va et que les portables se mettaient à sonner d'un coup en choeur, le temps s'arrêta pour le couple lié.

Sally avait attrapé la main glaciale de Ai et à deux, elles avancèrent vers les escaliers qu'elles empruntèrent en urgence, poussée par le monde et les cris.

— Donovan! Ici! entendit-elle encore.

Elle savait où aller, c'était plus fort qu'elle. La main de Ai se refroidissait de minute en minute, signe d'une dénutrition fulgurante.

— Tu dois te nourrir, Ai, lui murmura-t-elle sans voix. Le regard que son amante lui lança indiquait le contraire. On ne mourrait pas de dénutrition une fois son âme-soeur trouvée. On ne perdait pas ses forces sans attaque directe. La seule raison, Sally-Dalia la connaissait.

— On doit mettre les autres au courant, se contenta d'ajouter Dalia Long en sortant son téléphone.

Ai semblait s'être figée dans le temps, les jambes bougeant toutes seules. Le reste de son corps demeurait immuable. Toute semblance d'humanité avait quitté son épouse. Dalia accéléra, sentant qu'à la sortie, elles découvriraient la raison de leur terreur.

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes et Anthea arrivèrent à l'entrée du Met. La berline noire immatriculée section diplomatique s'était garée devant une foule de policiers et de passants aux appareils téléphoniques en action. Les deux vampires se regardèrent. Avec aisance, ils virent Ai et Dalia, les mains liées, les yeux levées vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Les deux amis sortirent discrètement du véhicule, longs pardessus et robe noire contrastant avec les tenues plus informelles des humains. Sans difficulté, ils se faufilèrent vers l'entrée et se placèrent de part et d'autre du couple Ai-Dalia.

Les deux femmes s'étaient murées dans un silence morbide. Ai avait perdu toute trace d'humanité, tremblante et amincie d'un coup. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Anthea appela Sherlock.

— Molly, elle est comment? dit-elle.

— Cadavérique, répondit Sherlock.

— Alors nous avons l'identité du cadavre, murmura Anthea en levant les yeux vers le corps décapité et crucifié à l'envers placé à l'entrée du Met.

A ses côtés, Mycroft s'était effondré à genoux, imitant Dalia qui criait d'effroi. Anthea se plaça devant eux avec calme et croisa le regard effaré d'un officier du Met aux cheveux grisonnants qui se précipitait vers eux, suivi d'un petit homme blond en blouse de médecin légiste.

— La victime, il s'agit de Helyung Han, ajouta Anthea au téléphone avant de raccrocher.


End file.
